Rio the series 3
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The story continues for are bird friends can everyone still live in peace without there hawk friend Rico and will life be peaceful (Sequel to "Rio the series 2")
1. The Sentinel returns

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 1 the Sentinel returns_  
_**

Blu was desperately flying, trying to get away from a battle but suddenly an explosion caused him to fall down.

"Ahhhh!" Blu yelled as he fell down.

"Don't worry, Blu, I got ya," a voice called out.

Blu looked up and noticed his body being dragged and he saw two dark wings around him.

"Rico?" Blu asked, recognising his once, close friend.

"Listen, Blu, I'm here to warn you." Rico said.

"Warn me? About what?" Blu asked.

"…The sentinel is coming for you Blu." Rico's answer rang out blunt and precise.

"What?!" Blu yelled.

"**Remember me?**" the evil eagle known as the sentinel called out.

###

**Reality**

"Ahhhh," Blu screamed, waking up from his sleep, also waking Jewel up from her sleep.

"Blu? What's wrong?" Inquired Jewel, more than a little worried.

"Oh, Jewel," Blu sighed, as he grabbed onto her wing. "Oh, Jewel, Rico, Sentinel, death!" Blu rambled without making any sense.

"It's okay Blu, it was just a dream, now tell me what happened?" his wife inquired.

"I was injured and I saw Rico, he dragged me to safety and he… he told me the Sentinel is coming for me." said Blu panicking.

"Blu it's okay, the Sentinel is dead, we killed him, so don't worry." Jewel said, trying to comfort her husband. "Now come on, let's get back to sleep."

The two lovebirds lied back down into their nest, wrapping their wings around each other, but Blu gently gripped one of her legs in his talons, worried that something would happen.

"Blu, it's okay, it was just a dream, come on, let's get back to sleep." Jewel said as she got comfy on Blu's neck. "Good night."

"Good night, Jewel," Blu replied.

###

Meanwhile on top of the Christ the Redeemer stature, a massive eagle known as the Sentinel was planning his revenge.

"**I'm coming for you macaw**." The Sentinel thought to himself as he took flight into the darkness on for a hunt.

Meanwhile the two samba birds known as Nico and Pedro were flying back from their local club and back to their tree which they shared together.

"Well tonight was fun," said Nico to his best friend.

"Yeah" Pedro replied, "Wished Rafi or Blu could have come, they always show the crowd a good time,"

"Yeah I-what the…" Nico said, as he looked down.

They both screamed and jumped up, they couldn't believe what Nico stepped in, it was a massive foot mark at least a few feet big.

"Whao! That is one big foot mark," Pedro said panicking.

"Whose foot mark is that?" Nico asked.

"It ain't no ordinary foot."

"Than whose is it?"

"The Sentinel!" They both yelled in unison.

"We have got to warn Blu, come on." Nico yelled as they both took flight to Blu's tree.

"Wait, I'm going to go fetch some help." Pedro replied.

"Pedro! Don't leave me alone, he could be anywhere!" Nico yelled, not wanting to be alone.

"Well, we aren't going to help them alone, just trust me." Pedro replied as he took flight. After the two friends parted ways, Nico quickly flew as fast as he could to Blu's tree.

###

Back at the Blue Macaw's family tree, Blu was almost asleep with his family until suddenly, two screaming voices shattered through Blu's eardrums.

"Blu! Blu!" Nico threw himself up in the hollow and jumped on blu making all the macaw family wake up.

"Nico, what gives," Blu yelled being awaken from his sleep.

"Dude, the Sentinel, he's alive!" Nico screamed.

"What, no, that's impossible!" Jewel yelled.

"Seriously, me and Pedro found a massive foot print on the ground, and it definitely isn't no one else's." Nico replied, than suddenly a massive thud was heard outside. Everyone knew who it was.

Blu was scared but he knew he had to defend his family no matter what.

"**Where are you macaw? You can't hide forever**." The Sentinel yelled.

"Jewel, listen, get the kids out of here, I'm going to go and distract him." Blu said a little fearful.

"Blu! No! He'll kill you!" Jewel replied.

"Jewel, please, he wants me, just do what I say, please!" Blu said to his loved one, then Jewel grabbed Blu into a kiss and hugged him tightly, Blu started crying. "Blu please, there has to be another way."

"I'm sorry, but there is no-" before Blu could finish a massive talon grabbed Blu and threw him into a tree and he was already losing consciousness, but then out of nowhere a voice screeched through the air.

"Let him go!" Jewel screamed in a low angry squawk as she jumped on his stomach and desperately punched him, but he just stood there.

"**Finished?**" The Sentinel asked bored.

"You will never win," Jewel replied panting.

"**Oh yeah?**" Then suddenly, he grabbed her and put his huge toes on top of her head getting ready to make his kill.

"NO JEWEL!" Blu said as he fell unconscious.

"MOM!" All the kids yelled in unison.

"Kids, run, don't look back," Jewel grunted, crying and scared of death.

Then right before all hope seemed lost, four military macaws flew down and managed to free Jewel and loads more came back and jumped on The Sentinel, each of them trying to defeat the mighty creature, but he was too powerful.

"Mommy!" All the kids yelled as they each jumped on Jewel, hugging her while she hugged back crying.

"Oh, my babies, I thought I would never hold you three again." Jewel said crying her eyes out.

While the battle continued, Lenny flew down and dragged Blu away to Jewel.

"Lenny is he-?" asked Jewel a little worried about her mate's safety.

"No," the military macaw captain replied. "He is just out cold, now how do we stop this eagle?"

As the fighting continued, Blu who was in Jewel's wings had slipped off into a dream.

###

**Blu's dream**

"Blu," a voice called out.

"Rico?" Blu replied, recognizing the long lost voice. Blu opened his eyes and saw nothing but white around him. It was just Blu and Rico.

"Blu, listen, you have to kill the Sentinel now!" Rico said.

"I-I-I can't Rico, I need your help," Blu said scared.

"I'm not here anymore, Blu," Rico replied reminding him he was no longer alive. "I can't help you with actions, but I can help you with words."

"How?" Blu asked a little confused to what Rico was saying.

"Well, I don't know but my love does," Rico said, then out of the clouds a beautiful black hawk stood next to Rico, it was indeed his wife Christina.

"Blu, this is my wife Christina," Rico said giving an introduction.

"Nic to meet you," she said with a smile. "Anyway the Sentinel survived your first at the abandoned shed…"

"So my best friend gave his life for nothing," Rico frowned, interrupting.

"Anyway, he has one weak spot that can make him weak and powerless." Christina finished.

"How?" Blu inquired.

"He has a soft spot on his under belly, attack that and he will get weaker, then you and your friends will have the opportunity." Christina said to Blu.

"Now, you go Blu, and end this once and for all." Rico said, encouraging his friend.

"I will," Blu replied. "But before I go, thanks for giving your life to save me."

"No problem, now you have to wake up!" Rico replied,

###

**Reality**

"Ugh, my head," Blu moaned, waking up and taking notice that he was in Jewel's lap.

"Blu! You're okay!" a thankful Jewel said hugging him.

"Sir! We can't beat him, he is too strong." Said Private Davis (one of Lenny's men)

"Lenny?" a weak Blu said, "You… need… to… aim… for his underbelly."

"How do you-?"Lenny was about to ask before Blu interrupted him.

"Just trust me," the blue macaw finished before passing out.

"Blu! Come on, Blu, stay awak!" Jewel said trying to keep him conscious.

"Men, aim for his under belly!" Lenny said giving him men orders.

"**WHAT!**" The Sentinel yelled realizing he was doomed. All of the military macaws charged at him and one of them (Cpl Mike) clawed his under belly making him fall down.

"**UGH, I'll never go down**!" A weak Sentinel groaned.

"Come on, end this!" One of the military macaws yelled as they charged at him.

"Blu, how did you know it would weaken him?" Jewel inquired.

"Let's just say I saw a certain pair of love hawks who gave me a little bit of advice." Blu smiled.

"Rico?" Jewel smiled as she stroked Blu's head. "Even now he still helps us."

After a long five minutes, The Sentinel fell down too weak to fight back.

"We did it," a tired Lenny smiled. "We couldn't have done it without you, Blu."

"What do we do now, sir?" A military macaw inquired. "We can't take him to the prison, he is far too powerful, but we can't let him go, he is too dangerous."

"I have an idea," Blu said happily.

# # #

The following morning the Military put The Sentinel in a crate and nailed it shut before pushing it into the sea.

"**You haven't seen the last of me, I will return and kill you all!**" The Sentinel yelled as he floated away.

"See you," Lenny yelled.

After watching the creature float away, the spix's macaw couple flew back home and fell into their nest for a little sleep since they were up all night while Nico took their kids away so they could give their folks privacy and also have a sleep.

"Blu, I'm glad you're okay, I was scared you would've died," Jewel said.

"Well, I had to defend my family, it's always a father's responsibility." Blu said to his wife.

"You know, Blu, we Brazilian ladies like a tough guy." Jewel said playfully.

"Is that so? We do I get an award?" Blu replied.

"Yeah, come here, you crazy love hawk." Jewel said as she grabbed Blu and started making out with him.

###

Meanwhile at the local Blue Macaw Bookstore, Linda Gunderson was researching stuff on her laptop when she was looking at the local news, she clicked a link and clicked the translate button then something caught her interest.

"Tulio!" Linda yelled excitedly.

"Yes, dear?" Tulio called back from the kitchen.

"Come look at this!"

"I'm a little busy," Tulio said.

"Just come see, you'll like it." Linda said a second time.

"Okay, what is it-"Tulio sighed coming back into the room, "Whoa!"

They both read the website and they couldn't believe what it said it was.

**_World's Biggest Bird Found In Crate_**

_Local man, Dimitri Karenko from Russia was on his speed boat and found a crate which was opened to reveal a gigantic eagle which was then taken in by local doctors to be examined. Scientists believe this bird was hit by nuclear radioactivity and has been set to appear in next year's Guinness book of world records._

"Wow, that's um shocking." Linda admitted.

"I've got to get my hands on that bird!" Tulio smiled rubbing his hands together.

**The Sentinel is back, ladies and gentlemen. Let's hope someone can bring this monster down once and for all.**


	2. Family day out and two more love birds?

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 2 family day out and two more love birds?**

at the local bird cemetery deep in the forest where the two best friends Nico and Pedro where paying a visit to there once close friend.

''Hey Rick how you doin?'' the sad canary said ''i hope it's peaceful up there where you are i hope your with Christina and Rapper enjoying your second life''.

''we all still miss ya Rico'' said the samba master ''hope we see ya again one day''

as they finished Nico started to cry so Pedro put his wing over him for a bit of comfort ''it's ok buddy let it out'' Pedro said trying to comfort his best friend. after Nico stopped crying the two birds flew through the jungle back home to try think of ideas for there club. they both lied down on a branch while chatting with each other.

''so how do we get more customers'' Nico said

''i don't know we could put bandanas up-

''no bandanas!'' interrupted Nico

''what why?'' Pedro whined

''it'll cause less customers''

''no-uh''

''yeah-uh''

''no uh!''

''yeah-uh!

''look listen now that Dimitri and Lev's quit we don't have any one to watch the bar and serve drinks so we need a bartender first''

''wellllll we coulddddd hire one of are friends'' Pedro thought

''nah all are friends have children to look after'' Nico said

''well Dimitri had five kids but he still was able to work still'' Pedro protested

''so that don't mean nothing!'' Nico protested

''Look Nico-'' as Pedro was about to finish out of nowhere ''uncle Pedro!'' ''_uncle Ped-omph_'' Pedro thought before three blue little macaws tackled Pedro down and hugged him. ''hey there mini-macaws'' Pedro laughed

''i missed you'' Rey said

''i missed you more'' Azul protested

''no i did!'' Crystal interrupting

as the kids continued to hug Pedro Azul let go and saw Nico ''uncle Nico'' Azul said playfully ''_uh-oh_'' Nico thought realizing what Azul was gonna do but before he could run Azul jumped on him and hugged him tight ''i missed you uncle Nico'' Azul said closing his eyes and hugging him tightly ''ok kiddo can't breath'' Nico struggled to say ''sorry Uncle Nico''

''be careful kids you don't wanna suffocate your uncles do you?'' Jewel giggled landing down

''sorry mommy'' all the kids said as they let go of there uncles ''it's already been a year and there taller than me!'' Nico said catching his breath

''Jewel good to see ya girl how's it goin?'' Pedro asked

''i'm fine Pedro how you two doing?'' Jewel replied

''we're good we went to visit Rico's grave today and pay him a little visit seeing how he was doing'' Nico said sadly

''aw that's sweet guys'' Jewel said as she kissed both there cheeks making them both blush. ''uncle Nico uncle Nico!'' Azul said coming over to Nico and tapping his shoulder.

''yeah kiddo?''

''can me and Rey use your hat as a Frisbee pleaseeeeee'' Azul said while putting on a puppy face

''ok kiddo but just don't loose it'' replied Nico handing Azul his hat

''thanks hey Rey let's play i got it'' yelled Azul to his brother ''hey wait up i wanna play'' yelled Pedro wanting to join the fun. as the kids played Frisbee with Pedro Nico started chatting with Jewel while Crystal sat by Nico

''so Jewel where's Blu?'' inquired Nico

''he fell in some mud on the way here so his at the pond washing it off'' Jewel said giggling ''so Nico ain't you going to the club today?''

''nah we need someone to watch the bar before we can be form again...anyway what brings you four here'' Nico asked

''well we thought we would have a family day out and the kids said they want to see there uncles is that ok?''

''yeah sure baby bird just wish they didn't hug me so tightly'' Nico replied chuckling

''aw come on there just showing there love for you'' Jewel replied slightly giggling

''yeah well it-''

''but we love you uncle Nico'' Crystal said finally talking as she hugged Nico ''do you hate us?''

''cause we don't sweetie we care for you like our own'' replied Nico. after he said that Crystal hugged him tighter but before she could squeeze the life out of him Blu touched down. ''hi honey about ti-wow'' Blu had washed himself so much his feathers were all shiny and sparkier. ''what?'' Blu asked wondering why Jewel was admiring him.

''nothing you just look so handsome'' replied Jewel

''huh guess i do-'' before Blu could finish Jewel wrapped her wings around his neck and kissed him passionately Blu was a little surprised but relaxed and wrapped his wings around Jewels back and closed his eyes.

''awwwwwww'' Nico and Pedro said simultaneously

''ewwwwww gross'' all the kids said

after a few seconds Jewel gently broke the kiss but Blu wanted more. ''sorry i could't fight the urge to kiss you'' said Jewel happily ''no need to apologize'' replied Blu

''you just look so handsome in shiny feathers''

''and you look beautiful with or without-ow!'' Blu yelled as something hit his head ''what the?-''

''sorry daddy'' yelled Rey as Azul picked up the bottle cap and flew back down.

''aw did my Bluey get hit in the head'' Jewel said finding it funny

''it's not funny it hurt!'' said Blu rubbing his head

''your such a goofball hey Blu you wanna come back to the nest for...some...alone time?'' Jewel said playfully

''w-w-what do you m-m-mean'' said a stuttering Blu

''relax Blu i don't mean mating i just mean me and you alone'' whispered Jewel

''ok um what about the kids?''

''i'm sure Nico and Pedro wouldn't mide would you Nico?'' asked Jewel

''not at all girl'' replied Nico

''good come on Blu lets go'' said Jewel as she took off in to the sky with her husband following her.

###

after a good five minutes of flying the two love bird got back home. ''so Jewel -'' before Blu could finish she shoved him in the nest and jumped on his and kissed him shoving her tongue in to his mouth. ''_Jewel you could have waited_'' Blu managed to mutter under the kiss. after a minute Jewel stopped kissing him and got comfy on his body.

''hey Jewel why don't you get all shiny to? and maybe we can have more fun'' said Blu playfully

''ok stay there i'll be right back _meu amor falcão_(my love hawk)'' Jewel replied as she took off into the sky

###

back at Nico and Pedro's tree Rey and Azul started to get bored of playing Frisbee so they went over to Nico to think of an activity. ''so kids what do ya wanna do now?'' asked Nico as he put his hat back on.

''wheres mommy and daddy?'' asked Crystal

''they..um..went out for a bit they said they will be here later'' lied Nico

''oh ok...can we play tag?'' asked Azul

''sure just make sure you stay in are sights'' replied Pedro

as the kids flew away to play Nico sat there while Pedro put his wing over him and watched the kids

''wish i had a kid'' said Nico breaking the silent

''yeah one day we'll find a girl both of us settle down and have some children'' replied Pedro

as they both watched the kids out of nowhere ''there they the samba birds'' a voice called out. ''Lev 112'' replied Nico excitedly. the two birds were two other spix macaws known as Lev the Russian and Lola who liked to be called ex-prisoner 112 touched down.

''hey you been guys?'' asked Lev with his deep russian voice

''were doing awight'' replied pedro ''just watching Blu and Jewel's kids

''where are they?'' asked Lola

''they went to have...some... make out...sessions'' replied Pedro ''don't tell em we told ya Jewel'l will kiss us

''beak zipped so don't worry'' replied the russian macaw

###

back at the nest Blu was lying there inpatient when suddenly ''oh Bluuuuu'' his wife called out. she flew in also looking all shiny ''like what see?'' said Jewel playfully. ''wow'' replied a stunned Blu ''you look amazing'' ''i know i know now let's have some fun'' said Jewel as she jumped on him kissing him romantically. ''_oh Jewel_'' Blu muttered. after a few minutes of kissing they were both gasping trying to catch there breath from making out.

''wow Blu your such a great kisser'' Jewel said breaking the silence

''you to that was great'' replied a gasping Blu

after a minute of gasping Blu sat up and looked outside but then Jewel sat behind him and started rubbing his shoulders with her wings. ''Jewel what are you..oh oh that's nice'' said a relaxed Blu as Jewel massaged him

''you looked a little tensed so just sit there and relax'' Jewel smiled

''oh wow that's so good'' moaned Blu as he closed his eyes

''i hope you enjoy this because it's your turn next''

''m-m-me massage you?'' replied a stuttered Blu

''yeah'' replied Jewel ''you don't get everything for freeeeeee''

''o-o-ok''

after a few minutes of massaging Jewel stopped kissed Blu's cheek and sat in front of Blu waiting for her turn to be relaxed. ''ok Blu my turn come on'' said Jewel

''ok um _now how do i do this_? Blu thought to himself

''im waiting'' said a inpatient Jewel

''ok here..we..go

Blu gently put his wings on her shoulders and gently rubbed them. for a beginner he was quite good since Jewel was closing her eyes and relxed as her husband rubbed her. ''oh wow''

''am i hurting you?'' said Blu worriedly

''no no it just feels..so good you said this is your first time?'' asked Jewel

''y-yeah i guess do you feel relaxed?''

''i feel greatttttt'' Jewel said relaxed

###

back at Nico and Pedro's crib Lev as nervously looking at Lola who was playing with the kids. every since she first took off her disguise Lev always wanted to asked her out being how there both Spix macaws. ''still don't have the courage to ask her out do you?'' Nico said to his russian friend.

''what are youuuuuu talking about?'' lied Lev pretending he didn't have any feelings for Lola

''come on Lev we know you have you feelings for Lola'' said Nico romantically

''ok ok i do but she won't want to be with me'' said a sad Lev

''how'd you know?'' Pedro joined in ''you both have a great friendship why not try?''

''ok i'll give it a go but can you guys help me?''

''sure i know how to set the mood'' Pedro said doing his love hawk noise

###

Back at Blu and Jewel's hollow Blu gently getting comfy in Jewels legs while she stroked his head feathers. ''Blu that massage was amazing you were great'' said a happy Jewel.

''you well first time for everything'' replied Blu ''hey Jewel i was wondering something''

''yeah what?''

''well me and you were meant to be the last of are kind but then Lev and Lola showed up do you think those two will be a couple to?''

''well...maybe they both have a great friendship since they first met so yeah maybe''

''ok well im gonna have a little sleep'' moaned Blu as he closed his eyes ''wake me when we have to get the kids'' finished Blu as he drifted off to sleep

''oh Blu i love you'' whispered Jewel as she kissed his head

###

Back at the other tree Lola was sitting on a branch admiring the sky with Lev watching her while the samba birds with there nephews and niece hided in a bush. as they watched Lev trying to make a move Blu and Jewel touched back down. ''hi guys-'' Blu was about to say before the guys pulled him and Jewel in the bush. ''shhhhhh'' they all whispered simultaneously. ''Lev's gonna make move on Lola!'' Nico said in a yelling whisper. ''oh ok'' replied Jewel.

as the seven birds watched from in the bush Lev slowly sat a couple of feet from Lola who was watching the sunset.

''beautiful isn't it?'' Lola said breaking the silence

''huh yeah i guess it is'' replied Lev

back in the bush. ''this isn't going well we need to set a mood and i don't think fly love will do it this time'' said Nico ''awight look i'm on it i know how to set..the..moodddd- check it out.

_get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl_  
_get get get get get get get it girl_  
_take her take her to the floor_  
_show her show her how you roll_  
_drop it drop it drop it low, drop it..._

''whoa whoa whoa that's not a mood'' Nico protested

''what you got a better plan?'' said Pedro crossing his wings

''guys leave this to me'' Blu said

''you?'' they both said in usion

''look guys you did it for me now i'll do it for them...give me a beat please'' said Blu romantically

as the two friends played a beat Blu got up and started singing

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

''wow Blu sure is a good singer'' said Jewel to herself

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

as the russian macaw sat there thinking of something to say Nico butted in. ''Lev Lev'' Nico whispered getting his attention ''just tell her your feathers are beautiful in the moonlight''

''ok ok!'' Lev replied excitedly ''my feathers are beautiful in the moonlight'' said lev wrong which made Nico slap himself in the the face.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

''...eh?'' Lola said confused

''Lev you idiot i meant her's not your's'' Nico said to Lev ''his more stupider than Blu''

''hey that's my husband your talking about!'' said a angry Jewel ''but you do have a point''

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

''ok here goes nothing ''Lev said to himself ''Lola?'' Lev said as he stared in to her beautiful purple eyes

''yeah'' she replied

''Lola i just wanna tell you...tell you...ok Lola i have feelings for you ok and i think i love you'' Lev said looking away in shame. after that Blu stopped singing and everyone looked at them both.

''Lev?'' Lola said breaking the silent

''yeah?''

''come here''

Lev scooted over till he was right next to her. when they got close she grabbed his head with her wings and put them both face to face. ''i love you to'' she whispered and then(wallah) she pulled him into a kiss holding him tightly Lev was a little surprised but he closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around her back and kissed back while there friends cheered.

''hehe! i knew he could do it'' screamed Nico excited

''yeah told you they were meant for each other'' Pedro said

''great job Blu you were a amazing singer'' Jewel said as she rested her head on his shoulder

''well i learnt from the best'' Blu replied as he continued his lyrics

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

**well well the russian and the brazilian are now together at last**


	3. Merry Christmas

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 3 merry Christmas**

a cold snowy day in Rio de janeiro the date was twenty fourth of December aka Christmas eve. the one most excited of all was a certain female macaw who's name was Jewel. the sun rose up Jewel woke up i Blu's wings and immediately ''it's Christmas eve woo-hoo'' Jewel screamed excited as she flew outside and around the tree.

''ugh i yeah it's Christmas eve'' said a tired Blu rubbing his eyes

''come on Blu it's Christmas eve let's go!'' Jewel said excited as she flew around really fast also waking the kids

''mommy was like this last'' said a tired Azul

''ugh it's just her Christmas spirit'' replied Rey

''come on guys let's go have fun'' Jewel yelled as she threw a snowball at Blu

'' ok Jewe-omph ow!'' Blu yelled as the snowball hit his head ''oh now it's on''

''uh-oh''

Blu jumped on her and held her down in his talons while he showed her face in the snow. Both of them, gripped each other in there wings, and rolled around in the snow. Blu laughed, Jewel giggled as they both rolled around but eventually they stopped Blu was on the floor with Jewel on top of him.

''that was fun'' said a happy Jewel

''yeah that's what people get when they throw snowballs at me''

''oh Blu i love you so much''

''i love you to'' replied Jewel as the two kissed ''come on Nico told me there having a Christmas party at the club''

''well lead the way my Christmasy Jewel'' Blu said as a complement

so the five spix macaws flew towards the club but Jewel said she was going to get more friends. meanwhile in another hollow where another two pair of Spix macaws named Lev and Lola who had just woken up next to each other in each other wings. ''merry Christmas eve beautiful'' Lev said to his wife ''merry Christmas eve handsome'' said Lola back.

as they were getting up out of nowhere ''Lev Lola you guys in?!'' yelled Jewel outside

''were coming out Jewel one sec'' replied Lev in his deep russian voice

the two lovebirds flew down to greet there friend who was standing there all happy. ''you guys still going to the club were having a party?'' Jewel asked

''yeah let's go now come on'' said Lola as the three friends took in to the sky. ''hey Lev how do you sing oh Christmas tree in russian?'' asked Lola

_О Рождественская елка о елка_  
_Твои листья так неизменна_  
_О Рождественская елка о елка_

_(oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas Tree_  
_Thy leaves are so unchanging_  
_oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas Tree)_

Lola giggled ''your so cute when you speak russian'' ''well it's not as cute as your nice purple eyes'' replied Lev

###

at the club Blu and his children where talking to Rafael while Nico(who was wearing a Santa hat rather than his usual bottle cap) was singing on stage with his best friend Pedro. ''so amigo's Christmas tomorrow you all excited?'' asked the toucan

''yeah not as excited as Jewel believe me'' replied Blu

as on that cue Jewel flew in with Lev and Lola touched down and gave a quick kiss to Blu ''hey sweety had a nice time hear?'' asked Jewel

''yeah just hanging around listening to Nico sing'' as Blu said that Nico started to finish hid lyrics

_The moon is right_  
_The spirits up_  
_We're here tonight_  
_And that's enough_  
_Simply having a wonderful christmastime_  
_Simply having a wonderful christmastime_  
_Simply having a wonderful christmastime_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_  
_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_  
_Christmastime_

''WHOOOOOOO!'' all the crowed shouted ''thank you very much!'' yelled Nico as he took flight off the stage and landed next to the Spix macaws ''hey lovebirds hey love birds two merry Christmas eve'' Nico said in a greeting ''hey Nico merry Christmas eve to you to nice hat'' Jewel replied

''thanks''

''hey Nico can i talk to you in private?'' asked Jewel sweetly

''sure'' Nico replied uneasy as the macaw and canary walked back stage.

''so Jewel what do you want?''

''well i was wondering do you mind if i sing a song on stage?''

''sure knock yourself out'' Nico replied adjusting his Santa hat

after that Nico flew up on the stage getting everyone's attention ''alright everyone are macaw friend is gonna sing us a song so give it up for Jewel!'' ''good luck'' ''you can do it babe'' ''good luck mom'' everyone yelled in usion. Jewel got up on the stage cleared her throat and started to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

as Jewel finished her song everyone started slapping Blu flew up and hugged her. ''that was amazing sweetheart you have a beautiful voice'' ''thank you Blu'' she replied kissing him deeply.

###

the following night when it must of been eleven o clock Blu took his wife and kids home the kids immediately fell asleep Jewel got comfy on Blu's body and kissed his cheek. ''one more hour Blu and it's Christmas'' Jewel whispered to Blu

''i know now let's get some sleep'' Blu whispered back

''as you wish mister good night''

###

the next morning it was the day Christmas day Blu woke up and saw Jewel still sleeping peacefully but one minute later Jewel woke up so Blu planted a kiss on her head. ''merry Christmas _meu amor_(my love)'' Blu whispered to her.

''merry Christmas Bluey'' replied Jewel

the two lovebirds got out of there nest and then the kids woke up and joined in the fun. the five macaws flew around the forest while Jewel shouted excitedly ''it's Christmas woo-hoo!'' after minutes of flying they all touched down on a branch. ''hey Jewel i got you a Christmas gift for you'' Blu said sweetly

''oh you did what is it?'' asked Jewel excitedly

''close your eyes''

''oh ok there closed but be quick'' replied Jewel

when her eyes where closed Blu motioned for Crystal to give him something. after that Blu picked up his gift and approached . ''ok Jewel keep still'' Blu said as he attached something in her head feathers. ''there we go'' Blu said as he finished. ''what did you do? inquired Jewel ''take a look'' replied Blu.

Jewel walked over to the pond looked in her refection and saw Blu had attached a Beautiful red orchid in her head feathers. ''what do you think?'' asked Blu

''Blu it's beautiful thank you. where did you find this?''

''i found it deep in Rio's forest you like it?'' inquired Blu

''i love it..does it make me look more beautiful?'' Jewel giggled

''yes yes it does'' replied Blu

the two wrapped there wings around each other and started kissing passionately. after the two stopped kissing out of nowhere the two samba birds touched down.

''hey guys merry Christmas'' Nico said

''hey Jewel like the flower'' Pedro complimented

''thanks Blu got it for me and merry Christmas to you guys to'' replied Jewel ''well you guys have some fun because im gonna'' Jewel said as she took off to greet Christmas spirit.

first she want to Mauro and the marmosets who were all dancing in there hideout. Jewel flew down picked up Mauro up and spun him around. ''merry Christmas Mauro!'' Jewel said as she kissed his cheek and put him back down and flew off. ''y-y-you to Jewel! Mauro yelled back ''what was that about?'' asked Vinnie one of Mauro's men. ''i have no idea'' replied Mauro

Jewel's next stop was at Rafael's she flew there and hugged all eighteen kids. ''merry Christmas guys'' Jewel said happily ''merry Christmas aunt Jewel'' all the kids said in usion. after she finished with them she flew in and hugged Rafael and Eva at the same time. ''merry Christmasy Rafael you to Eva''. Jewel said to the toucan couple. ''you to Jewel'' replied Eva ''like your flower'' ''thanks have a nice day guys!'' shouted Jewel as she flew off

''why don't you get me flowers?'' asked Eva annoyed

''um-dm'' Rafael said shrugging

Jewel's last stop was Rico's grave at the cemetery she approached his grave and knelled down. ''hi Rico it's me Jewel i hope your doing ok up there i just came to say merry Christmas to you Rapper and Christina...good bye Rico'' after that she placed a kiss on his grave and flew back home to enjoy her Christmas.

**well thats Christmas in Rio Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Johnny the snake is back again

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 4 Johnny the snake is back again**

The next day, deep in the local cliffs rested a small hall which inside were known to be Rio's worst prisoners locked up in cages. Locked in one cage was a certain blue and yellow macaw with a scar across his eye, sitting there with his wings folded with half his back against the cage.

"Hey, Snake!" a military macaw yelled tapping his cage.

"What?!" An annoyed Johnny said.

"You got a visitor."

The military macaw walked off then walked into a really familiar female spix's macaw.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Johnny said evilly. "How are you doin gorgeous?"

"Don't call me that," Jewel said rather annoyed.

"So why are you here, miss, old joh-john do ya?" Johnny inquired.

"No, I'm just here to make sure you aren't going to try and escape again."

"Oh, believe me pretty girl, Lenny can't hold me forever, I'll get out." Johnny said as he got up and approached Jewel on the other side of the cage bars.

"Right, we'll see about that," Jewel said as she left the prison.

"Oh, we will pretty girl, oh we will." Johnny thought to himself.

###

Later that night, Johnny wasn't kidding, he managed to open the lock on his cage and break out. Johnny began walking around the Prison like he was free until, suddenly, Captain Lenny spotted him and quickly chased Johnny.

"Hey! Hold it right there! GET HIM!" Lenny while the guards were distracted by other prisoners Johnny had freed, Johnny took his chance and flew out of the cliff.

_"I'm coming for you pretty girl,_" Johnny thought as he flew home.

###

Johnny flew back to the far and dark part of the forest, he approached a tent which was his local hideout.

"Ah, it feels so good to be home." Johnny said to himself.

"Intruder!" Out of nowhere, four gangsters tackled him down.

"Guys, its me, you IDIOTS!" Johnny barked.

"Whoops sorry, boss." A gangster said as they helped their leader up.

"Idiots," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it feels good to be back, boys." Johnny said as he got comfy on his nest chair.

Inside Johnny's tent were a bunch of stuff, there was a couple of cages, a computer, a sleeping bag for all his men, and some rope for his victims.

"So boss, what's the plan?" A gangster asked.

"Weeeeeeeell, Johnny said as he got up, he picked up a picture of Blu and Jewel with one wing around each other while their kids were standing in front. Johnny pinned the photo against the wall. "Okay, boys, listen up, our targets are these two macaws here." Johnny said to his men.

"Which two?" A gangster asked.

"Which tw-" Johnny sighed and smacked a gangster with his wing before he could finish asking the idiotic question.

"The two big ones, you twit… anyways, you will capture one, and we will lead the other one right to us."

"Which one do we get?" Another gangster asked.

"Which one? I don't care, either one you moron, now is there anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if we find both of them together?"

"THEN YOU CAPTURE THEM BOTH, DON'T YOU? JEEZE" Johnny finished, "Now get going and before you go take these."

"What are these, boss?" One of them asked.

"It's chloroform, hold those rags, around their beaks if they try to scream, and you'll find they'll fall asleep instantly, now get going." Johnny finished ordering his men, all the blue and yellow macaws flew off to find those spix's macaws.

###

Blu and Jewel were both on a date together, they were both sitting on the Christ the Redeemer Statue with a wing around each other, but what they didn't know was that four blue and yellow macaw gangsters were watching them from a tree.

"Such a beautiful night." Jewel admitted.

"Yeah, I still can't believe a guy like me could deserve a girl like you." Blu replied.

"After one year, your still the same Blu, I stil- AH!"

Out of nowhere four gangster's come out of nowhere and restrained Blu and Jewel.

"Let is go!" Jewel screamed as she continued to struggle. She saw one of them had drugged Blu to sleep.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed.

"Relax, he isn't dead, now it's your turn." A gangster said as he held a cloth to her beak as Jewel tried to get free but two gangsters held her still.

"No…no…no…no…no… please don't… no… no…" that was the last thing she muttered after she breathed in the chloroform.

"Okay, let's take them to the boss." One of them said as they carried the victims back to the hideout.

#

Back at Nico and Pedro's nest where Nico, Lev, and Pedro had been waiting over an hour for Blu and Jewel to come pick up the kids, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Nico asked a little worried.

"I don't like the sound of this," Pedro replied.

"Tell you what, you guys watch the kids, I'll go and search for them, I'm sure they're fine." Lev said as he took flight.

###

"Hey, hey, wake up!" A voice said.

Blu slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a bit blurry and he could slightly see three yellow and blue figures standing in front of him.

"Hey, wake up!" One of them ordered as he slapped Blu's face.

"Ugh, what, ugh." Blu groaned, still a little weak from the effects of the chloroform. After a few seconds, Blu's vision became clear again and he could see he was in a tent and three gangsters were in front of him, he was about to try and escape but he noticed they had tied his body and talons up.

"What the-?" Blu said noticing he was tied up.

"Oh good, you're awake." Johnny said as he approached Blu, "Remember me?"

"Johnny? How did you escape?" Blu asked growing more than a little panicky.

"It's a long story, point is, I have you and your precious wife captive, and no one is coming to save you." Johnny chuckled.

"Where's Jewel?!" Blu asked, as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, you mean her?" Johnny said as he pointed his wing. Blu followed with his eyes and saw Jewel in a cage also tied up.

"BLU! Let me go!" Jewel yelled.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled back.

"Oh, young love, such a stupid thing," Johnny said, "Now, let's have some fun." Johnny laughed as he lit a match. "Now, it's time for some revenge."

Blu gulped as he approached Blu with the match.

"C-C-Can't we talk about this?" Blu asked a little scared.

"Ummmmm, no," With that Johnny shoved the match onto Blu's chest.

"AHHHHH!" Blu screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Jewel yelled.

"Will somebody please shut her up?" Johnny said to his men, so two gangsters opened Jewel's cage and dragged her out.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Jewel barked but one of them held her still while the other one tied rope around her beak.

"Bring her over here." Johnny ordered.

The two gangster's brought Jewel over (who still continued to struggle) to Johnny who was standing there with his foot on Blu's throat. "Well, well, well, did that burn?" The evil gangster asked.

"Johnny, please, let us go." Blu begged.

"Oh, I'll let you go alright… men, let's go, bring them." Jonny ordered, and four evil gangsters flew high in the sky, holding Blu while two others held Jewel, all while Johnny watched.

"Well, you wanted to be let go, boys!"

Then something tragic happened, the two gangsters dropped Jewel and watched her fall down to the earth.

"NO!" Blu screamed. "Jewel! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"Don't worry, you will join her soon enough." As the two gangsters were about to drop Blu, a voice screeched from out of nowhere.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled an angry macaw.

Lev tackled Johnny in the sky with four other military macaws who fought the gangsters as they dropped Blu, Lev quickly caught and untied him.

"Are you okay, Blu?" Lev asked.

"Jewel, he killed Jewel!" Blu said crying.

"I know, I know, I saw," Lev said hanging his head.

"Where is he?" Blu barked angrily.

Then suddenly, Blu's sadness turned into anger, he flung himself at Johnny.

"What the?" Before Johnny could make a move, Blu grabbed him and punched him with his wings as they both fell back down to earth.

"You killed her, you heartless thing!" Blu yelled as he kept trying to hit Johnny, but he kept blocking. Then Johnny spun them both so he was on top of Blu, and then it was his turn.

"Oh, fighting back now, are we?" Johnny said as the two continued brawling.

As the fight continued, Nico, Pedro and the kids flew over to Lev who was watching the army and gangster's fight from a tree branch.

"Lev, what happened? Did you find, Blu?" Nico asked, but Lev looked down to the ground.

"Lev, what's wrong?" Pedro asked.

"I found Blu, he engaged Johnny in a fight… but Jewel, she… she's… gone." Lev said crying.

"Oh no, oh good god no," Nico gasped.

"Mommy's gone?" The kids all cried in unison who jumped onto Nico and Pedro for comfort. For once, Nico didn't care that they were hugging him, he just hugged back and cried himself.

Meanwhile, Blu, and Johnny wrestled each other as they both gripped each other, but Johnny was stronger and was pushing Blu back.

"You're weak, macaw, you can't win. I killed your wife, and I'll kill you too."

"Oh yeah?" Blu said as he head butted Johnny.

"Ow!" Johnny barked as he grabbed Blu's bad wound on his chest making him let go, then Johnny gripped Blu and performed all different kinds of combo moves on him, after he finished, Blu was too weak to fight back and he collapsed on the ground in pain. Blu was now back to his old self… a bird who never fights.

"Now you die," Johnny laughed. As he prepared himself to finish off Blu, Lev and Lenny tackled him down and scratched his under belly.

"You're going to pay for this Johnny!" Lenny yelled.

"Do you think a prison is going to hold me? I'll escape again you know."

"Not this time," with that the military macaws dragged him off. Lenny turned back to Blu who was hugging all his children who were crying over their mother's death.

"Kids, I'm sorry that I couldn't save your mom." Blu cried.

"Blu, I'm so sorry about Jewel, but believe me, actions will have consequences." The military macaw captain said.

"Your sorry, so what are you going to do? Jail him again?!" Blu asked a little angry.

"No, Blu we've sentenced Johnny to execution." Lenny replied.

###

After night had almost come, Blu's kids were sleeping while Blu sat on a branch looking at the moon.

"Jewel, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you." Blu said to himself. "I'm a failure, but I'll always love you know matter what." With that last sentence Blu began to cry.

###

The two gangster's dropped Jewel as she fell towards certain death, she tried to get her wing's free but it was hopeless as the rope was to strong. As she was close to hitting the ground, when she fell past a tree, the vines on the tree wrapped around her body stopping her from falling. She opened her eyes noticing she was still alive, but now she noticed she was tied up with the rope and vines.

_"Whew, I'm alive, thank god, but now I'm stuck._" Jewel thought as she tried to get free, but then the vine's snapped making her fall again, but she got caught in more vines which wrapped around her legs making her hang upside down as she stopped a few feet from the ground, but then she stopped, she swung, and hit her head off a tree.

_"Ow, ugh, my head."_ She mumbled, under her gag.

No one was around, no one could save Jewel. Jewel leaned up her head, trying to find away to escape her binds.

As she continued to dangle, she started falling unconscious from her head injury. As night time came in she thought she was done for, but then she felt her head being held up a little and she felt her leg's being untied.

_"What the?"_ Jewel thought.

She opened her eyes to see a little with her blurry vision and she saw two slightly dark blue figures. Jewel cringed as one of them proceeded to untie her beak.

"Are you okay?" One of them asked.

"Help me," Jewel said weakly as she fell unconscious.

The two figures untied her vines and ropes and picked her up and flew into the forest.

###

As the time must have turned to seven AM in the morning, Jewel slowly woke up and saw she was in a hollow in a nest. She was about to quickly get up, but a great pain in her body and head held her down.

"Ow," she moaned.

As she fell two birds ran over to her.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, it's okay, we are not going to hurt you. Just calm down!" One of them said.

"Ow, what happened?" Jewel moaned as she blinked her eyes, regaining her vision as she saw two male lear macaws standing over her.

"Why don't you tell us? We were walking home when we saw you dangling from a tree in ropes and vines."

"I remember… it was Johnny the Snake." Jewel replied.

"The gangster leader?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me, and my mate Blu, and he tied me up and dropped me from the sky, but luckily the vines caught me." Jewel replied weakly.

"Oh okay, I bet your husband is worried sick, we better go find him, where does he live and what does he look like?" The lear macaws asked.

"He lives on the eastern side of the forest, five minutes from the pond, you can't miss it, and he has dark blue feathers." Jewel said weakly.

"Okay, I'll go find him, you stay here and watch her."

"Wait before you go, what are your names?"

"I'm Carl, and this is my brother Eddie." The Lear macaw said giving introductions.

"I'm Jewel," jewel introduced herself.

With that Eddie took to the sky while Carl attended Jewel.

"You're lucky that Eddie knows medical skills, otherwise you would've been dead." Carl said.

Jewel then noticed she had bandages around her body and head.

"Thank you for saving me. I-I don't know what would have happened if you didn't f-find me." Jewel said crying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry, we were happy to help." Carl replied. "Don't worry, Eddie will find your mate and we'll get you back safe and sound."

###

Meanwhile Blu was sitting on a branch crying his eyes out, still upset about the loss of his wife. Rafael had his wing over Blu trying to comfort him while Blu was holding a pink lily in his talon.

"There were Jewel's favorite flowers." Blu said crying. "Why, Rafael? Why did she have to go?"

"I don't know amigo." Rafael replied.

"Um excuse me." A voice called out. Rafael and Blu looked up and saw a Lear macaw standing next to them.

"Could you tell me if one of you is named, Blu?" he asked.

"Oh, great, more people to morn my loss," Blu replied still crying. "Please just say what you've got to say and go."

"No… no… listen, my name is Eddie, and you don't understand, it's Jewel, she's alive."

"WHAT?!" Blu squawked. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, amigo, we're serious, follow me, and I'll show you, come on." Eddie said as he took flight.

"Blu, are you really going to follow him?" Rafael asked.

"If there is any chance that Jewel is alive, than I have to go, please watch the kids for me." Blu said as he followed the Lear macaw.

###

Back at the two brothers' hollow, Jewel was talking to Carl about the life she shared with Blu.

"Wow, that's quite an adventure you guys have lived." Carl said.

"Do you think your brother can find Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Hey, don't worry, my brother knows the forest pretty well, and I'm sure he is on his way back by now."

"Hey Carl!" Eddie called out.

"Told you," Carl said, on that cue Eddie flew into the hollow with Blu.

"Sir, I believe she belongs to you." Carl said as he moved out of the way revealing Jewel.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Blu?" She replied weakly.

"Oh, Jewel!" Blu yelled as he ran over to her, bent down, and hugged her tight, being careful of her injuries. "Oh, Jewel, you're alive, it's a miracle." Blu said thankfully.

"Blu, you should be thanking these guys, they're the ones who saved me." Jewel said gesturing her wings to the Lear macaws. "This is Carl, and Eddie."

Blu then hugged both of the two brothers.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Blu said as he hugged them tight.

"Hey, it's okay, bro. We're happy to help." Eddie replied.

"Blu, please take me home." Jewel requested.

"Of course, honey," Blu replied noticing that she tried to get up but the pain held her down. "Don't worry Jewel, I'll carry you home." Blu said as he picked her up in his talons and took flight. He looked back one last time.

"Thanks for everything, guys." They both yelled in unison as they went home.

###

Blu had gently took Jewel back home were everyone was very thankful she was alive. The kids all hugged their mother very tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Mommy, don't ever leave us again." Crystal said crying.

"I promise, Sweetheart, I'll never leave again." Jewel replied.

When night time had come around, Jewel curled herself in her wings, getting ready to have a quick sleep. But Blu gently picked her up, pressing her chest into his and had his wings tighter around her than usual.

"Jewel, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you." Blu whispered.

"Blu, it's okay, you tried to help, but there was nothing you could have done." Jewel whispered.

"But you could have died, you were lucky that you got caught in vines but-"

"Shhhh," Jewel said holding his beak shut with her wings. "The point is I'm fine now, let's just get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Good night." Blu whispered back as he stroked her back.

**Chapter complete. Boy Jewel got lucky to survive. Johnny should be made to suffer for his crimes.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Be sure to review.**


	5. Volley ball game

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 5 volley ball game**

another great day in the local rain forest. the brown marmoset know as King Mauro was setting up a volley ball game with some nets balls and poles which he claimed he ''found''. today was a tournament between Birds and Monkey's. ''there boss it's all set up'' said a marmoset'

''ok you guys wait here i'll go get our contests'' Mauro said as he jumped across tree branches looking for his blue macaw friends. meanwhile Blu Jewel two opponents that were playing were both sitting in there hollow enjoying a mango together. ''so honey excited about today?'' asked Jewel who has made a recovery after Johnny dropped her.

''yeah who's playing again?'' inquired Blu

''well i'm the leader of our team so it's me you Lev Rafael Eva and Lenny playing against Mauro and his boy's'' replied his wife

''ok think we'll win?''

''we'll have to wait a see'' Jewel said sweetly as she and her husband kissed. as one that cue Mauro knocked out side''hey guy's you ready?'' asked Mauro. ''were coming Mauro you don't mind if our kids watch do ya?'' replied Blu ''not at all?'' said Mauro ''come on we'll go know and wait for everyone else''. so the monkey and the five Spix macaws took flight to Mauro's home. after a good ten minutes of flying they landed where Mauro set up the game of volleyball.

''ok now we just wait till everyone else arrive's who playing in your team again?'' asked Mauro

''me Blu Lev Rafael Eva and Lenny?'' replied Jewel

'wait the macaw Captain is playing?'' one of the marmoset's asked

''yeah it's his day off so we invited him to play'' replied Blu

as they waited and had some practiced with the bird sized ball Lev and Lola touched down'' _привет мои хорошие друзья_(hi my good friends) Lev greeted. ''you ready for the game Lev?'' asked Blu ''yeah i brought Lola she's just gonna watch'' ''and i'm gonna give you support'' smiled Lola as she kissed her boyfriends cheek. after another three minutes of waiting Rafael and Eva arrived with Nico and Pedro. ''ola amigo's '' greeted the toucan'' ''were ready to play''

''were's your kid's?'' asked Blu

''my friend's watching them'' replied Eva ''we brought Nico and Pedro to they said they wanted to watch''

''yeah can't wait till the game'' said Pedro excitedly ''let's hope Blu doesn't doesn't fall in mud again'' Pedro laughed with Nico. as they were laughing Blu put on a evil smile and thought of an idea to get them back. ''oh kids your uncle's said they want a hug'' Blu smiled evil.

''hahahaha-oh uh'' they both said simultaneous as the kids jumped on them and hugged them tight. ''Blu not cool'' Pedro gasped. just then Blu could see Captain Lenny coming down with two of his me. ''guys twelve o clock' Blu said pointing. ''no it's half past ten'' replied Mauro looking at his watch. ''hey guy's we ready to start?'' asked Lenny

''now that your here yes now let's get started'' said Jewel

###

after getting warmed up it was game time. Nico Pedro Lola and the macaw kid's with two of Lenny's men(Mike and Derek) were watching from a tree branch with some berries Pedro brought for a snack while on the other tree where Mauro's men. ''ok good luck Lev'' ''you can do it mommy you to daddy'' ''good luck sir'' everyone said in usion. so the monkey's and bird's got in there position's on one side was Blu Jewel Rafael Eva Lev Lenny on the other side was Mauro(who had removed his Jewelry) with five of his men(one being Vinnie) all getting ready. ''ok guy's you all know the rule's now let's play!'' yelled a marmoset as he threw the ball in the air.

so the game begin Jewel and Mauro both jumped up and went for the ball but Mauro hit it first sending it to the other side. ''i got i got!'' yelled Lev as he bashed it back. ''no you don't!'' Mauro yelled as he smacked the ball back fast and making everyone miss it. ''that'ts one point to us give me a high five'' Mauro said as he slapped his men's hands. ''oh ok now it's on''said Jewel.

so once again the volley ball was launched in the air but this time Jewel hit it first and instantly scored a point. ''haha take that you funky monkey!'' jewel said happily. ''hey that's my quote!'' Nico yelled from the tree. ''oh ok now back to game time'' said Blu'' as one of the marmoset's launched the ball at them Rafael jumped back trying to bash it ''i got i got!'' screamed Blu as he moved back but he missed it and also tripped Rafael over on top of Jewel. ''Rafael why did you jump on me? asked Jewel annoyed. ''i didn't your husband pushed me on!'' Rafael retorted.

''haha take that macaw's!'' said Mauro laughing

''oh ok now it's time to get serious'' barked Jewel silently

so as the game continued each team scoring a point at once a action song started to play from one of the radio's a marmoset was carrying.

_My conviction is stronger today_  
_As I fight to uncover your sacred lie_  
_And the fear isn't going away_  
_As the soldiers still die_

''ah!'' grunted Jewel

''whoa'' said a marmoset

_Let your followers know their lives have been sold_  
_For the good of your sacred lie_  
_For the truth to be told_  
_And the plan to unfold_  
_We must start asking why_

''Come om guy's keep it up your doing great!'' yelled Nico

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

''Blu hit it hit!'' yelled Eva

''i'm trying i got it!'' yelled Blu as his bashed it back scoring a point

_Liberation, a moral charade_  
_For the cause is a part of your sacred lie_  
_Damnation a moment away in all the world's eyes_

''boss it's coming right at ya'' yelled at marmoset

''i got it'' replied Mauro as he scored a point ''haha another more point for us''

_It's the doom of us all_  
_We give in to control for the sake of your sacred lie_  
_Complications abound_  
_You'll get used to the sound of alarms in your life_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime [x7]_  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_[x2]_  
_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

as the team where each close to winning the score was 24: to the marmoset's and 22: to the birds. so as they were having a time out Blu Jewel Lev Rafael Eva and Lenny'' were all in a huddling up making there plan. ''ok guy's the score is 24 to them if they score one more point it's over for us'' Jewel said to her team ''ok me and Lev will go front Blu you and Rafael go middle and Lenny and Eva will go front ok?'' all the team nodded in agreement so they all put there wing's above each other's and yelled''three two one! let's go!'' they all yelled in usion.

so they two teams got into position and once again the game began. ''Lenny bash it!'' i got it'' the macaw captain yelled. ''Vinnie it's coming bash it now!'' yelled Mauro. Vinnie bashed the ball back and Jewel quickly Jumped up and hit it a little to hard ''ow!'' she yelled as she fell down but luckily she scored a point. ''Jewel!'' panicked Blu as he ran over to her. ''time out time out injured player! '' yelled Lev. ''my wing i think i sprained it'' Jewel said rubbing her right wing''

''can you still play?'' asked Rafael

''no..i don't think i can'' replied Jewel

''sooo do you guy'a forfeit'' asked Mauro happy that he mite win by default

''no we don't just need another player anyone wanna replace Jewel?'' asked Blu ''Derek Mike wanna about one of you?''

''nah we suck at game's were only good at protecting people'' replied Private Derek

''i'll do it'' said Lola

''you know how to play?'' asked Jewel

''yeah i'll do my best'' smiled Lola

as Lola flew down Jewel put her good wing on her shoulder. ''take care of my team'' smiled Jewel ''i will Jewel don't worry'' replied Lola sweetly. so the two teams got back into playing positions while Private Derek who was a medic was gently attending Jewel's wing'' it's not gonna need bandage's is it?'' Jewel said worriedly ''no you'll be fine it's just sprained nothing serious'' replied the medic macaw.

so the game was about to begin the referee marmoset got the ball ready to throw it. ''ok everyone with have a tie score one more point win's all now let's begin'' then with that last quote he threw the ball in the air Lola hit the ball back and four to the marmosets. the ball get coming and going and Lola was surprisingly a good player. but then Mauro hit the ball as hard as he could Lola jumped but missed the ball was close to hitting the ground but then Blu jumped on his belly and managed to hit the ball back really hard. the marmoset's all missed the ball then touchdown! the ball touched the ground.

''no!'' Mauro screamed

''yes i-i did i scored i won no wait we won!'' Blu said excitedly. then his team mates all picked him up and cheered for him. ''alright Blu!'' ''nice shot Blu!'' ''you did Blu you won the game for us!'' ''nice shot daddy'' everyone cheered in usion. ''thank you thank you'' Blu replied raising his wing ''Blu that was great come here ya clut's'' Jewel said as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. ''you know Eva we could-'' before Rafael finished Eva grabbed him and kissed him to. ''Lola care to?'' asked Lev'' yeah come here'' Lola said as she also kissed him.

as all three lover's stopped kissing Mauro walked over to Blu who was still being congratulated. ''well as much as i hate to admitted it you played good so good game hope we can play again sometime'' said Mauro as he offered his hand to Blu. ''thank's i'm sure we can play again sometime'' replied Blu as he shaked his hand with his talon. as they all cheered for Blu Nico and Pedro started to sing.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_  
_Cult of personality_  
_I know your anger, I know your dreams_  
_I've been everything you want to be_  
_I'm the cult of personality_  
_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_  
_I'm the cult of personality_  
_Cult of personality_  
_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights, Nobel Prize_  
_When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies_  
_You won't have to follow me_  
_Only you can set me free_

_I sell the things you need to be_  
_I'm the smiling face on your TV_  
_I'm the cult of personality_  
_I exploit you, still you love me_  
_I told you one and one make three_  
_I'm the cult of personality_  
_Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi_  
_I'm the cult of personality_  
_Cult of personality_  
_Cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a Nobel Prize_  
_A leader speaks, that leader dies_  
_You won't have to follow me_  
_Only you can set you free_

as Nico and Pedro finished there song all the volley ball player's went to the samba club for a little celebration. as they walked in everyone in the club started clapping and cheering for Blu who had won the game. ''thank you thank you very much'' Blu said giving a bow ''hey Blu drink's all round!''yelled Dimitri ''i thought you quit'' said Blu confused ''yeah well my wife told me to get a life so i came back''replied Dimitri . as they crowed continued to cheer Nico got up on stage and got everyone's attention. ''alright everyone are volley ball team winner what's to make a little speech so give it up for Blu!'' woo-hoo!'' all the crowed cheered and clapped. so Blu and his team got up on stage and made a speech. ''ok everyone i may have won the game but i couldn't have done it with out Jewel who was are coach'' Blu said making Jewel smile.

''and i have Rafael and Eva who yelled to me to bash the ball back'' continued Blu ''and we have Lev are Russian friend who scored quite a few point's and Lola who took over when Jewel got injured and last but not least we have Captain Lenny are macaw Captain who was nice enough to help us with his day off'' smiled Blu as he finished. ''awight everyone were gonna play again one day so anyone's welcome to join peace out'' Pedro said

so for the following evening the friend's and family enjoyed there celebration with winning the volley boy game.

**well for a beginner Blu won next chapter coming soon**


	6. Capture the flag and girl to girl talk

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 6 capture the flag and girl to girl talk**

Another fine day in the local jungle. Blu woken up from his sleep and noticed for once he was in Jewel's wing's sleeping. ''_um no reason to get up yet might as well get comfy_'' Blu thought to himself as he got comfy. ''ummm'' Jewel moaned in her sleep as she buried her head in Blu's neck. As the two macaw's were back to sleep the local bird's woke up to sing there morning theme.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

As the song continued Blu Jewel and there kid's all woke up to the music. ''Jewel it's that time of the day again'' Blu said giving her a quick kiss. ''yeah come on let's go join in'' she replied as they joined the song

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

_Jewel: Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

_Blu: Never alone '(Azul Rey Crystal and Jessica join in) cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself,_

_Macaw family: you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

_Pedro: I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga There's your hot winga_

_Nico: Here everybody loves samba,_

_Pedro: I like the samba_

_Rafael: Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

_Pedro: I'm the samba master_

_Nico: Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

as they lyric's finished Blu Jewel Nico Pedro and the kid's all landed in Blu and Jewel's tree hollow. ''that was fun'' ''yeah it was good'' ''it was ok'' they all said in usion. ''the song still doesn't sound the same without Rico's bit'' sighed Blu. ''yeah we know'' replied Nico ''well me and Nico promised we would meet Lev and Lola at the beach today''said Pedro. ''mind if we come to?'' asked Jewel sweetly. ''sure girl it's your life let's go'' replied the canary as all seven bird's flied toward's the beach.

after a little while of flying the friend's and family made it toward's the beach were the two other Spix macaw's were lying on the sand enjoying the sun. ''Lev Lola! how ya doing?'' greeted Nico. ''Nico glad your here hey you brought Blu and Jewel to'' replied the Russian macaw. ''wow it feel's hot today'' said Rey looking at the sky covering his eye's. ''hey Rey wanna make a sand castle?'' asked Nico. ''ok'' ''then let's go'' Nico said taking his wing and running across the sand.

''hey guy's i was wondering-'' Blu as about to say

''DUCK!'' yelled Lev

''where?'' Blu said wrongly

''no you idiot i mean duck!'' Lev said again as he grabbed Blu down. luckily a volley ball was coming right at them but they all dodged. ''hey eight of us left here!'' yelled Lev .

so as the Russian macaw got comfy in the sand he opened his eye's and he saw Nico and Rey making a sand castle Lola and Jewel chatting and Blu splashing in the water with Azul and Crystal. ''that's one fine looking sand castle'' said Nico as he admired his and Rey's sand castle. ''hey guy's check it out!'' Pedro yelled. Nico and Rey turned there head's and saw that Pedro had made a really big sandcastle. ''woah how'd you make that?'' Nico asked.

''I'm resourceful '' said Pedro as he standed on the top of his sand castle.

''And now sand ball fight!'' Pedro yelled as he throwed one at Rey who luckily dodged. ''oh now it's on'' replied Nico as he threw one back. While Nico Rey and Pedro engaged in a friend war Jewel and Lola talked little way's. ''oh i love the beach such...a... peaceful place'' Jewel said admiring the day. ''yeah i-i-i-'' Lola tried to to say put she suddenly burst out in to tears. ''Lola what's wrong'' Jewel said as she out her wing over her friend. ''Jewel please walk over here i can't let Lev see me like this'' Lola cried as they both walked a few feet away.

''ok Lola please tell me what's wrong?'' Jewel asked worriedly

''well i-i-

...

...

...

''I'm pregnant'' Lola said

''your pregnant...Lola that's why you was upset because your having a baby''

''no it's not that it's because i'm scarred who Lev will react'' Lola replied still slightly crying

''how many are you carrying?'' inquired Jewel

''only one but i'm so scarred how Lev's gonna take it''

''Lola listen'' Jewel said as she put her wing on her shoulder ''when i was first pregnant i will admit i was a little scarred since i was having three kid's but Blu when i told him he was excited and that one month i was carrying children he stood by me the entire time and look at us now'' smiled Jewel as she finished ''if you don't tell him he will notice that your eating more and flying harder so i think it's best you tell him now''

''ok your right but d-do you think h-he'll run away?'' Lola asked scarred

''iv'e known Lev longer than you and he has changed so no i think he will take it well...now come on wipe your tears away and you can tell him later''

''ok Jewel'' she replied

meanwhile Blu(who had got out of the water) was resting his back on the sand with his eyes closed trying to have a little sleep. As he was getting comfy out of nowhere'' Daddy Daddy'' his daughter asked. ''what is it Crystal?'' asked Blu not moving from his sleep. ''wanna play capture the flag with us?'' ''um..maybe later'' replied Blu ''please Daddy come on it'll be fun!'' Azul said coming from behind his Father. ''fine i'll play'' Blu said as he got up.

so the team each got a bird sized flag and pole and stuck each pole on one end of the beach. one flag said ''macaw's'' representing Blu Rey and Crystal while the other side said ''samba'' representing Nico Pedro and Azul so the two teams got in to positions Jewel, Lola, Lev, and Jessica, were all watching from a beach umbrella. ''ok guy's this is the plan Azul you distract Rey Pedro you distract Blu i'll dodge Crystal and get the flag got it?'' Nico asked. ''yep'' both Pedro and Azul said. ''ok keep your eyes out they could be anywhere'' said Blu looking around the area then out of nowhere Pedro and Azul tackled Rey and Blu. ''ugh nice try'' Nico said flying off with the flag. but Blu being bigger than Pedro pushed him off and chased after Nico. ''Uncle Nico look out!'' yelled Azul. ''got ya now!'' Blu said as he almost grabbed him but Nico tricked Blu so he flew into the sand .Nico flew over back to his base and won. ''haha we won we won'' yelled Pedro as he jumped up and down on the ground holding Azul's wing. ''we?'' Nico said slightly confused

###

as the sunset was almost coming to night time the macaw family went back home for there dinner but Lola and Lev went back to there hollow for bed but Lola still had to tell her mate the news. As they were close to going to sleep Lola knew it was now or never. ''well it's bed time good night sweety'' Lev yawned. ''wait Lev i need to talk to you about something'' Lola said slightly worried ''ok what's wrong?'' he asked ''ok listen you better sit down''. so the couple sat in there nest close to each other ''ok Lev listen what i'm about to tell you is gonna be a little hard so please no matter what happens i will always love you'' Lola said sadly ''ok Lola your scaring me a little please tell me whats wrong'' he asked ''well...i'm pregnant'' Lola replied hanging her down in shame.''your pregnant?'' the Russian macaw asked. Lola nodded in response as a yes

''how many?'' he asked. ''only one'' Lola responded then when she thought Lev was gonna scream in rage he put his right wing over her. ''your pregnant Lola that's wonderful i'm gonna be Dad woo-hoo!'' Lev said excitedly as he hugged her. ''your not mad?'' Lola asked ''how can i be mad were gonna be parents'' replied Lev. so the two macaw's hugged tightly and both fell asleep cuddling with each other.

**well well two more macaws having a child stay tuned plus**


	7. Trapped and what happened if?

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 7 boy's and girl's trapped and what happened if?**

it was a cold very rainy day in Rio de Janeiro in Blu and Jewel's hollow where Blu Nico Pedro and Lev were all sitting there bored while in Lev and Lola's hollow was Jewel Lola and Eva also all bored before the storm hit Rafael was babysitting all his kid's and his nephew's and niece and due to the storm it weren't safe to fly out so they all stayed in and plus Lenny requested they didn't go out till the storm settled down.

''god i'm so boredddd'' moaned Blu

''i hope our club isn't badly damaged'' replied Nico

''erm Nico'' Lev pointed where lighting had hit the area where to club normally is. ''aw man'' whined Nico

''man there's gotta be something we can do to pass time'' said Pedro

''eeerrrrrrrmmmmm'' they all said in usion trying to think of something to do. after a minute of silence Lev broke the silence. ''um so Blu how are you Jewel and kid's doing?'' inquired Lev. ''oh were doing ok there all at Rafael's at the moment'' ''oh ok''

''hey guy's when Rico was here remember was here he would always love the rain'' chuckled Nico

''yeah sometime's i wish he didn't go that day'' replied Pedro

''hey guy's i thought of something. have you ever wondered what would have happened if Rico lived?'' asked Blu

''yeah i always thought what would've happened lets think'' replied Lev

###

meanwhile in the Russian macaw's tree were Jewel Eva Lola also think of something to do. ''man this weather is so boring'' said Jewel ''i wish my kid's were here'' ''for once i wish i was home with my kid's for once replied Eva chucking.

''stupid rain keeping me from my Russian love hawk'' sighed Lola

''hey guy's i was wondering something''said Jewel

''what?'' they both said

''well Eva you weren't there when Rico died but Lola have you ever wondered what would have happened if Rico lived?'' replied Jewel

''yeah me to let's think'' thought Lola

###

**Rio the series 1 Chapter 25**

Lenny pushed Johnny in to the plane so hard that the gas started leaking and catching fire and Rico also noticed there were explosive barrels everywhere''_bom dues_(good god)'' everyone OUT NOW! yelled good and the bad desperately flied out of the hanger to escape put as Blu and Jewel were escaping Nigel grabbed Jewel ''were do think your going?'' Nigel said as he tightened his grip on her

Rico flew back in and tackled Nigel and holded him down and Jewel managed to get free but she flew back and saw Rico holding Nigel down ''RICO LETS GO!'' yelled Jewel ''JEWEL GET OUT OF HERE NOW!''yelled Rico. as the plane was close to blowing up Rico quickly got up and grabbed Jewel and through her out and flew down and tackled Nigel back down

Rico: this time you dont come back _Adeus meu mais antigo inimigo_(good bye my oldest enemy). as he said that he threw Nigel through the plane window and he quickly tried to make his escape. then kaboom the plane blowed up Rico quickly jumped on Jewel to push them faster and they both made it out with only slight ash mark's

''Jewel you ok?'' asked Blu as he helped her up.

''yeah a little shaken but i'm ok'' replied Jewel

''wow that was dangerous'' said Lenny ''you ok Rico?''

''yeah i'm good whew that was close'' Rico said as he looked at the hanger on fire

''you did Rico you killed him'' said Blu cheerily

''yeah but we still have him to deal with'' replied Rico as he saw Johnny and his men watching the fire. ''Johnny it's over you lost'' said Lenny ''i lost'' retorted Johnny ''you think just because that cockatoo's dead that i'm afraid my men are loyal to me and we never go down'' said Johnny ''you can't take me alone Lenny''

''he doesn't have to'' Lev said as he stood by his side ''i'm with you Lenny''

''i'm with you to'' said 112 as he removed his disguise revealing he was a she and a beautiful Spix macaw. ''wow she's pretty'' Lev said to himself

''were all with you sir'' one military macaw said as they all stood behind the macaw Captain.

''good's vs evil!'' yelled Pedro as they charged at each other. ''end this now'' screamed Johnny giving his men order's. so the battle began every bird battled each other Lenny jumped on Johnny trying to defeat the gangster leader. 'ugh i'll never go down!'' yelled johnny as he managed to push Lenny off but then Rico tackled Johnny down and began wrestling with each other. as they continued one blood by Terrance jay started to play

_In the far away fires _  
_Where the hills forever burn _  
_At the feet of our heroes _  
_We try hard to learn _  
_But the lesson is lost there _  
_In the smoke and the mud _

as the fight continued Blu got tackled by two gangsters ''ahhhh! Davis help'' Blu screamed the macaw private heard his screams and flew over and knocked over the gangster's ''come on Blu keep fighting'' Davis yelled

_That we are one flesh, one breath, one life, one blood _

_I stood by the river _  
_That ran red with shame _  
_I stood in the killing fields _  
_Where death had no name _  
_I stood with my brothers _  
_And away it flood _

Rico had been hitting Johnny so much that he was losing consiousnes. ''uugggghhhhh'' Johnny muttered passing out ''now it's over Johnny'' Rico said grabbing his throat.

_And we were one flesh, one breath, one life, one blood _

_Then I felt to the ground _  
_Tasted ashes on my tongue _  
_Thinking that only the dead _  
_Are forever young_

Nico and Pedro were getting surrended by three gangster's and were easily gonna get beaten ''Nico do something'' screamed Pedro ''i got it'' Nico yelled as he threw his bottle cap at them but it missed all of them ''haha ya missed'' a gangster chuckled but he was wrong the bottle cap came back and tripped them all up. ''did i?'' Nico siad picking up his hat.

_There was peace in the twilight _  
_And for a moment among _  
_It was a world without danger _  
_A world without war _  
_And I will take all your suffering _  
_It will do any good _

_Cause we are one flesh, one breath, one life, one_

''everyone stop now or i'll kill your leader!'' barked Rico. so all the gangster's seeing there leader in trouble all stopped fighting and surrenderd. ''men take em in'' Lenny said. so the great battle was finally over everyone was injured but the heroes had won Johnny and his men have all been taken away Nigel has been killed and Rico was still alive. ''it's over it's finally over'' Blu said holding Jewel's wing ''for now'' replied Rico ''come on let's go home'' the hawk replied as they all took flight in seprate directions.

**now the scene picks off after the battle except Rico still lives they never had a funeral Lev and Lola became a couple and Rico still lived in his tree a few feet from Blu and Jewel's and visted once or twice**


	8. The end of the series

**Rio the series 3**

**Chapter 8 the end of the series**

A peaceful loving day in the jungle the toucan couple known as Rafael and Eva and there blue macaw friends Blu and Jewel were all at Rafael's tree watching their children play games. ''ah i love this life so much'' Blu said ''me to'' Jewel replied as she rested her head on Blu's shoulder ''i'm finally glad that all those enemies are gone Nigel died Johnny the snake got executed and The Sentinel's currently locked up by scientist's '' Rafael joined in ''yeah but with the cost of our friend's ''Blu said as Jewel leaned off of him.

''guy's you wanna hear e something?'' ''what?'' they all said in usion ''i know that people always nearly killed us but if ya think about it was kinda fun'' Blu said which made Jewel give him a not amused look with her eyes half closed and one wing on her hip ''you're lucky you're cute'' Jewel said. Then from the peaceful loving sky Nico and Pedro came down ''hey guy's'' Nico greeted ''hey Nico what brings you and Pedro here?'' Blu asked.

''well Lev and Lola said they have an announcement and they told us all to come here'' Pedro said' Then on that cue Lev and Lola came down ''hey guys'' Lev greeted as he and his wife came down ''hey Lev so what's this announcement then?'' Jewel asked ''well'' Lev said skeptically as he watched the six birds and all twenty one children who were listening to. ''well you see with Lola being pregnant and all we don't think it's safe here with all that's happened so''

...

...

...

''were moving from Rio'' Lev said sadly

''you are?'' Blu said ''you're going''

''yeah'' Lola replied

''wow were gonna miss you guys'' Rafael said

''i know but it's for the best Rafael'' Lev replied

###

The following morning Lev and Lola both were standing on top of the treehouse were Blu and Jewel both slept the first night they met. All the birds and marmosets also stood on top of the roof saying there goodbyes ''well it was nice knowing you both'' Rafael said as he and Eva hugged both the macaws ''you to Rafi and thanks for teaching me how to feel the rhythm in my hear'' Lev smiled breaking the hug. next Rey Azul hugged Lev while Crystal and Jessica hugged Lola ''bye Uncle Lev'' Both kids said in usion ''bye Aunt Lola'' Crystal and Jessica said ''we'll miss you kids.'' the macaws replied in usion

so last Blu hugged Lev and Jewel hugged Lola ''goodbye Lev it was nice knowing you'' Blu said ''you to Blu and thanks for helping me when i first arrived'' the Russian macaw replied ''goodbye Jewel and thanks for helping me when i was scarred to tell Lev'' Lola said slightly crying ''you to Lola and thanks for saving me and good luck with parenthood'' Jewel smiled

so with that the Russian macaw and his wife took flight into the sky and within seconds they were gone maybe never to be seen again. ''hm'' Blu sighed as Jewel put a wing over him ''i'll miss them to Blu'' Jewel said as they kissed each other ''come on guy's let's go to the club'' Nico said flying in the sky with Pedro. so every bird each picked up a marmoset and flew towards the samba club.

after a good fifteen minutes of flying everyone all arrived at the samba club which was repaired after the storm Nico and Pedro opened up and everyone began partying already all except for Blu who was standing outside looking at the sky. ''this party is awesome!'' Mauro and his men yelled as they all break danced. as they all enjoyed themselves Jewel noticed her husband looking sad so she flew over to him and put a wing on his shoulder.

''you ok Blu?'' Jewel asked

''yeah i just miss them that's all'' Blu replied ''Lev was always like a brother to me''

''i know Blu i miss them to but i'm sure we'll see them again one day'' Jewel smiled ''now let's come back inside i do need a partner to dance with''

''ok i'm coming'' Blu said as he and his wife walked back inside

''Blu Jewel there you are!'' Nico said flying down ''were gonna sing now you ready?''

''were ready Nico'' Blu replied

''awight Pedro let's hit it!'' Nico yelled excitedly as he and Pedro played some tin cans like drums as Nco started to sing

_I know that someday you'll want me to want you when I'm in love with somebody else_

as they lyrics continued Jewel and Blu walked over to the dance floor Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu's neck Blu wrapped his wings around her back as they both slow danced slowly spinning in circles

_You expect me to be true and keep on loving you_

''though i'm feeling blue'' Blu sang

''you think i can't forget you'' Jewel cooed

_Though I'm feeling blue you think I can't forget you_

_Until someday you'll want me to want you when I'm strong for somebody new_

_Though you don't want me now I'll get along somehow and then I want want you_

_I know that someday you'll want me to want you when I'm strong for somebody new  
And though you don't want me now I'll get along somehow and then I won't want you_

as Nico finished his lyrics Blu and Jewel smiled at each other and pulled each other into a passionate kiss ''yep that's me boy'' Rafael smiled as Eva leaned on his shoulder. ''i love you Blu'' Jewel said as she rested her head on his chest ''i love you to Jewel'' Blu replied. meanwhile on top of a building was a mysterious bird wearing a dark grey cloak over himself as he watched the birds in the club then Crystal walked outside the club with Nico for a bit of fresh air. the suddenly out of nowhere three yellow and blue macaws flew down

''hi there'' one of them said evilly

''who are you?'' Nico asked

''that don't matter point is it's dark time and no one's around to help you'' one of them said

Nico took of his bottle and stood in front of Crystal getting ready to attack ''oh a bottle cap i'm so scarred'' one of them said sarcastically then suddenly out of nowhere three rocks came down and instantly knocked out the gangster's ''what the-'' Nico said as he looked around then he got a little scarred when he noticed the figure with the cloak on standing there ''go run'' he said

Nico grabbed Crystals wing as they both ran back inside the club ''Daddy Daddy!'' Crystal said as she jumped on her father ''Crystal what's wrong?'' Blu said worriedly ''some of Johnny's gangsters were outside but-some guy in a grey cloak saved us!'' Nico explained ''let's get out there'' Jewel said. so Blu Jewel the kids Nico and Pedro quickly ran outside quickly ran outside were they saw the gangsters on the floor in pain ''where's this figure then?'' Jewel said looking around ''he must have left ' Nico said

''well at least your both fine'' Blu said ''come on Jewel let's go home''. so they five macaws took flight back home for a goodnight sleep. when they arrived the kids were so exhausted they collapsed in there nest and fell asleep. ''ugh'' Blu moaned as he fell into his nest but Jewel also fell down and got comfy on Blu's body Blu saw she wanted to use his body as a bed so he wrapped his wings around her and rested his head just above hers.

''what a day'' Jewel sighed

''yeah i'm so tired'' Blu yawned

''i wonder who saved our daughter and Nico'' Jewel replied

''me to Jewel goodnight'' Blu said as he fell asleep

''goodnight Blu'' Jewel whispered as she kissed his cheek and pressed her head into his neck

###

the following morning Jewel woke up from her sleep still under Blu's wings but she noticed her kids weren't there ''kids?'' Jewel called out but then she got up looked outside and saw Azul Rey Jessica and Crystal playing frisbee with Nico and Pedro. Jewel smiled as she saw her kids having fun but she was still tired from last night so she went back over to Blu got comfy on his body gently gripped both his wings and put them over her body

''ah this is the life'' Jewel said to herself

''it is isn't it''

Jewel turned her head and saw Blu was awake smiling at her ''morning Jewel how long you been up?'' Blu asked ''about two minutes but i'm still tired you don't mind if i sleep here do you?'' Jewel replied ''not at all... where's the kids?'' Blu said looking around ''there outside with Nico and Pedro'' Jewel said sweetly but then she gently wiggled her toes under Blu's foot ''what are you doing?'' Blu asked ''i think you feet our cute'' Jewel smiled ''you think my talons are cute?'' Blu said a little surprised

''yeah i know i sound weird but i just think every part of you is handsome'' Jewel said as she stopped playing with his foot

''and i think every part of you is beautiful'' Blu replied as they shared a quick kiss

''come on Blu i know most of our friends are gone now but let's go and continue our lives'' Jewel smiled as she got off of Blu

''with pleasure lead the way my angel'' Blu replied gesturing a wing for her outside

''i will my love hawk'' Jewel replied as they both flew outside to enjoy the rest of their lives

**well thats the series finished but now i might movie specials or correct all my spelling mistakes. Kidnapped coming next.**


End file.
